Bait Rindu
by Ghiena G.na
Summary: Hanya tuhanlah yang tahu bahwa hatiku selalu memilihmu.../ Bad Summary/ AU/RnR pliesssss


Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur Loncat-loncat tak beraturan, Plot maju mundur cantik, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Bait Rindu

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

Terus ku maknai setiap bait-bait rindu yang ku jeritkan melalui bibirku yang tampak membiru, bersamaan dengan sejuta perasaan sakit yang melingkupi seluruh hatiku. Hatiku meraung, meronta, ia sudah hancur. Ku lepaskan jua semua caci maki ditengah bisikan kata-kata indah bak sabda para pujangga. Sungguh tak mampu ku sadarkan diri lagi.

 _Keparat. Kenapa takdir begitu bisu_?

Seandainya aku tahu, yeah seandainya aku bisa membaca garis tanganku. Membaca goresan nasibku. Kita, bukan maksudku aku tidak akan pernah berakhir seperti ini. Sesakit ini. Meski akal sehatku terus mengamini bahwa diriku sudah berhenti mencintaimu. Namun kenapa? rasa sakit hatiku tak pernah dapat terbendung saat mengingat tentang pengkhianatanmu. Aku merasa jemu dengan rasa sakit ini. Aku merasa muak. Kenapa rasa ini begitu terasa familiar dikehidupanku yang seharusnya damai ini.

Ku lafalkan lagi. Lagu laknat itu. Lagu cinta tentang kita. Lagu favorit kita berdua yang sering kita nyanyikan bersama. Ku petik senar gitar pemberianmu dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan sampai saat ini aku tak pernah berusaha untuk membuangnya. Membuang semua kenangan manis kita. Kenapa? Kau selalu hadir disetiap lamunan harapku.

Terdengar menenangkan. Lantunan musik yang begitu terdengar syahdu. Gema-gema nada yang bahkan mampu sedikit memberikan warna pada kekelaman hatiku. Pelampiasan amarahku. Selalu lagu itu. Tidakkah aku merasa sangat kesal?

Aku tak mengerti. Hatiku meradang karena cemburu. Tapi kenapa? Disetiap nyanyian laguku selalu terbayang akan sosok cantikmu. Seolah melalui laguku aku baru saja menakwil rinduku yang digugu waktu. Ku habiskan setiap detik waktuku untuk selalu memikirkan dirimu. Selalu tentangmu. Berkat lagu itu kenangan bersamamu menenggelamkanku. Membuatku sulit untuk bernapas. Aku benar-benar telah kehilangan daya dan akal sehat. Bukankah itu hanya sebuah kenangan semu? Masa lalu?

Teringat dirimu pada saat itu dengan mengenakan dress berwarna hijau lumut pemberianku kita duduk disini, dihamparan luas rumput ini. Kau dan aku, kita berdua menyanyikannya. Bibir tipismu mampu mengimbangi permainan gitarku. Suaramu merdu dan candu yang begitu memabukkanku. Juga senyum manis dan tatapan matamu. Kau membuatku merasa melambung, terbang tinggi menuju taman-taman indah surgawi. Aku begitu memujamu.

Aku merasa patah arah bila sedetik saja tanpa hadirmu disisiku. Aku selalu berdoa agar kita berdua memang ditakdirkan oleh tuhan untuk selalu bersama. Harapanku biar bunyi lonceng gereja yang terus berdentang sebagai tanda penyatuan kita dan doa-doa dari orang-orang yang menyayangi kita yang terus mengiringi kita sampai kita melambaikan tangan dengan harapan-harapan indah yang membawa kita meniti masa depan kita berdua.

 _Tapi kenapa…?_ Begitu mudahnya kau memutar balikkan arah kemudi yang sudah kita rancang bersama. Dulu kau selalu berucap lirih bahwa kau belum merasa siap dengan bahtera kehidupan berumah tangga. Dan aku selalu mencoba untuk memahami ketakutanmu. Mengerti inginmu. Setelahnya aku akan memelukmu. Mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja dan siap untuk terus menunggumu sampai kau mengatakan ya dengan mantap. Aku hanya merasa dulu cintamu hanya untukku. Sehingga aku tak pernah merasa sedikitpun meragu tentang dirimu.

Dan kenapa Sekarang begitu mudahnya kau meninggalkanku. Seharusnya itu aku, kan? bukankah itu mimpi yang ingin kita wujudkan bersama..?

Aku seperti tak ingin mempercayai penglihatanku. Aku berharap, aku hanya bermimpi ngawur saat ini dan kemudian saat aku membuka mataku nanti, aku akan menertawakannya keras-keras. Sebagai sebuah lelucon paling lucu sedunia. Ini bukan harapku.

Tapi sosok indahmu sangat nyata bagiku. Mata itu. Senyum itu. Dan semuanya, itu benar-benar dirimu. Tapi caramu menatapku begitu berbeda, saat pandangan kita bertemu. Kau memandangiku dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin dan begitu menusukku. Kau bahkan tak sama sekali perduli dengan nama yang terus kuteriakan dengan serak.

 _Temari, kenapa Temari?_

Kau Sama sekali tak memperdulikan usahaku yang ingin menggapaimu. Melepaskan setiap cengkraman yang terus menahan tubuhku. Kau berjalan melewatiku. Dengan menggandeng mesra lengan seorang pria yang akan selalu berada disampingmu. Seorang pria yang begitu kukenal. Dia Itachi, salah satu kakak sahabatku. Dengan balutan gaun putih cantik yang dipenuhi dengan kristal dan berlian. Kau membingkai janji sehidup semati bersamanya tepat dihadapanku, dihadapan semua orang dan dihadapan Tuhan.

 _Tidak, sial kau Itachi. Dia Temariku._

 _Apa kau tak merasa sakitku? Apa kalian tak mengingatku? Atau sekedar merasa bersalah._

Apa realita telah menamparmu. Menyadarkanmu untuk berhenti bermimpi bersamaku. Oh, aku menyadari kekuranganku. Aku memang tak sehebat dan sekaya si Uchiha brengsek itu. Aku yang hanya menggantungkan napas kehidupanku melalui bait-bait puisi yang kurangkai menjadi sebuah simfoni merdu. Mungkin sepertinya aku memang tak pantas bersanding denganmu yang memiliki marga terhormat. Aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah seperti itu dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Selama ini topengmu benar-benar tak dapat ku sadari. Dirimu yang sebenarnya tak ku kenali. Kau ternyata sama saja. Kupikir kau berbeda. Tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang dulu pernah singgah dikehidupanku. Kau menjeratku kuat. Meski kau terlihat angkuh tapi hatimu begitu hangat. Kau bahkan terlihat sederhana jauh dari kesan glamour. Kau mandiri dan pemikiran dewasamu menarikku kedalam pesonamu yang sesungguhnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu Temari. Sangat mencintaimu._

Aku lelah. Kakiku lemas tak berdaya. Menyaksikan semuanya membuatku ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Mengakhiri sakitku. Aku tak ingin terus terbayang dan bermimpi tentang dirimu. Aku..aku...

.

.

.

 **Duagh!**

 **Greb**

Shikamaru merasa barusaja pipinya dihantam dengan keras, lehernya pun seperti tercekik. Dapat ia rasakan dua tangan besar meremas baju bagian lehernya.

"Keparat kau Shikamaru, apa kau benar-benar sudah gila? Hanya karena seorang gadis kau berubah menjadi seperti ini? Sadarlah keparat!"

Shikamaru merasa bingung. Ia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Ia hanya tak ingin ragu menghampirinya saat ia tengah menggoreskan luka tepat didenyut nadinya. Shikamaru dapat melihat Naruto yang ada dihadapannya menatapnya begitu tajam. Lalu Kiba, Chouji, Lee dan Sasuke mendekat menghampirinya.

Bisa ia lihat akibat dari perbuatannya. Darah segar menetes dari pergelangan tangannya dan jatuh mengenai gitarnya. Bibir pucat Shikamaru bergetar. Selama ini ia menahan sakit karena ditinggal Temari tapi melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang begitu peduli terhadapnya ia benar-benar tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis haru. Yeah, dia menangis. Menangisi kelemahan dirinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Shikamaru sudah dapat sedikit demi sedikit menata hidupnya untuk menjadi pribadi yang baru. Dibantu oleh teman-temannya ia mengira akan benar-benar dapat melupakan kesedihan dan sakit hatinya. Ia akan kembali menulis lagu. Berpikiran positif sama seperti dulu merangkai lagu melalui kenyataan hidupnya. Biarlah cerita ia dan Temari ia jadikan sebagai referensi dari lagu barunya.

"Maaf jika aku menggangu waktumu."

 _Suara itu._

Shikamaru dengan cepat berbalik. Dan menatap tajam tepat kearah mata pemilik suara itu.

"Apa maumu? Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berurusan denganmu." Shikamaru membalas sengit. Nadanya tajam sama sekali tak memberikan sedikitpun keramahan bagi tamunya. Shikamaru memutar kursinya kembali tak ingin bertukar pandang ataupun melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Seseorang yang dikenal baik Shikamaru sebagai Itachi itu menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu," Dengan tenang Itachi melangkah mendekati meja Shikamaru."Kedatanganku kesini hanya untuk memberikanmu ini."

Dapat Shikamaru lihat sekarang diatas mejanya terdapat sebuah amplop. Setelah menyerahkan amplop tersebut Itachi langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan sejuta tanya yang ada dalam benaknya.

.

Dengan sadar atau tidak Shikamaru baru saja mendobrak pintu kamar yang bercat putih itu. Dapat dirasakannya seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Dengan aroma ruangan yang begitu menusuk indra penciumannya tak menghalanginya untuk tetap mendekati sosok yang begitu dicintainya itu. Dilihatnya lagi seseorang yang berbaring kaku dengan kain putih yang menutupi sampai bagian lehernya. Surai keemasan itu tidak salah. Bentuk rupa itu juga tidak salah. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana wajah Temari ketika tertidur didekapannya. Ia tidak salah. Tidak akan pernah salah dalam mengenali sosoknya. Temarinya kini sudah tak bernyawa. Bolehkah ia benar-benar berharap bahwa ini hanyalah rentetan mimpi yang akan ditertawakannya ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia ingin sekali bangun dari semua mumpi buruknya ini.

Namun, dingin tubuh itu nyata. Lembut pipi yang dulu selalu bersemu merah saat ditatapnya itu juga nyata. Bagaimana ia bisa berharap ini semua hanya mimpi?

 _Tuhan…kenapa kau biarkan hambamu yang lemah ini menderita sampai seperti ini. Kenapa kau cabut nyawanya. Aku barusaja merelakannya._

 _._

 _Ku tulis surat ini dengan penuh kesungguhan dari dalam hatiku. Maaf…_

 _Aku tidak pernah berniat ingin menyakitimu. Percayalah Shika perasaanku padamu benar-benar tulus dari hatiku. Aku tidak pernah berbohong tentang aku mencintaimu. Karena aku memang benar-benar hanya mencintaimu. Biarkanlah sekarang aku membuktikannya padamu. Agar kau percaya bahwa hatiku hanya milikmu._

 _._

.

.

"Apa? Aku tidak percaya semua ini, kau sama sekali tak memikirkan Shikamaru." Sasuke berujar dingin. Tak ingin dilihatnya wajah gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Ia sangat muak.

Temari menghela napas panjang. "Kau pikir aku yang menginginkannya?" Temari bersuara pelan. Ia kehilangan tenaganya sejak pertemuan keluarga tadi. Ia tak menyangka sebelum wafat ayahnya menulis wasiat agar ia menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi. Sebagai permintaan terakhirnya. Air matanya pun tiba-tiba saja jatuh tak dapat dibendungnya lagi. Ia mulai terisak. Dadanya tersa sakit sekali. Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya perlahan.

 _._

 _Jangan pernah kau katakan hal yang sebenarnya padanya._

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua Itachi bersandar pada sebuah pilar. Mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Temari dan Sasuke. Ia berdiam sambil melamunkan sesuatu.

 _Shikamaru…._

 _Maaf….._

 **FIN**

 **A/N :**

Gyahh maafkan Ghiena yang sangat suka menistakan para pair. Rasanya ada kepuasan tersendiri.

#JiwaJahatnyamuncul

#bertanduk

#Apaseh

#DikeroyokRame2

Aduhh kok jadi gini ceritanya yaaa. Huwaaaa ampun Readerss…maaf kalau feelnya ga dapat. Jujur saja Ghiena kehabisan kata-kata. Entahlah nee otak ga mau diajak kompromi nyari kata-kata yang pas buat nee cerita. Yahh jadilah seperti sekarang ini… Ghiena akan belajar lebih giat lagi. Mohon bantuannya ya semuanya. #nundukdalam2

Wokeeeh terakhir daripada banyak curcol Pliessss Rievewnyaaaaa


End file.
